bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Karman
|kanji = カルマン |image =Karman.jpg |debut = Episode 21 |age = Apparently 15+ |gender = Male |race = Chiropteran |faction = Schiff |occupation= Member of the Schiff |status = Deceased |cstat = Supporting Character |family = Moses Irene Ghee Lulu Dahz Gudriff Dismas Gestas Jan |height = 5'11" |jvoice = Kenji Nojima |evoice = Dave Wittenberg |appearance= Blood+ Anime Blood+ Light Novel}} Karman (カルマン Karuman) is a member of the Schiff seeking a cure for their condition known as the "Thorn", which is shown to shorten their lifespan. Background He was created in the Khilbet science lab as an experiment of Dr. Boris. With his fellow Schiff, he escaped from the lab after committing a massacre of scientists and armed military personnel hired by Cinq Flèches, then headed by Diva's chevalier Amshel Goldsmith. Appearance Karman has short hair that is a light brown, and the trademark green eyes of the Schiff. He wears glasses, though it is unlikely that he truly needs them. Karman is tall and slender, though not frail in appearance by any means. Like all Schiff, he wears a heavy, hooded black cloak, and underneath that are the clothes he had on when he escaped from Khilbet. Personality He is a Schiff with a tendency to be aggressive, particularly towards humans. He can be hot-headed and impulsive to all who are not close to him, but seems to genuinely care for his fellow Schiff and those he deems comrades. Weapon Karman's preferred weapon is a "yari," or a straight headed Japanese spear. Plot Karman was created, along with his fellow Schiff, in a place known only as Khilbet. The exact location is unknown, though it is mentioned by Lulu to be a place that is very cold and dark. Here, he was used as a science experiment, an imperfect soldier prototype who was never expected to survive. Karman and the others managed to survive the daily fighting, but it was a fight inside their own bodies that began to claim them. Red cracks began to appear some members of the Schiff, and it wasn't long before those Schiff died. The group dubbed the condition "the Thorn" and lived in constant fear of developing it. After a period of time, Moses inspired his teammates to rally together and escape their scientific prison. They got hold of their weapons and massacred all who stood between them and freedom. However, they did manage to gain a key piece of information from Boris, a Khilbet scientist: the blood of a girl named Saya could cure them of the Thorn that afflicted the Schiff. Along with his teammates, Karman started by hunting down Saya for her blood, using Irene's unusual ability to locate Saya. After numerous failed attacks, things finally came to a head in Paris. By this time Irene, who had developed the Thorn, had befriended Kai, Saya's brother. Kai convinced Saya to give a dying Irene, who'd been shot by David, some of her blood in an effort to save her life. When Irene dies from the blood, the Schiff realize they had been lied to, and go off in search of Diva, no longer interested in Saya after accepting that she didn't intend for her blood to kill Irene. Later, as more Schiff develop the Thorn, they become desperate for Diva's blood. They are attacked by James and the Corpse Corps. at their warehouse hideout, and Dahz and Gudriff are killed, leaving only Moses, Lulu and Karman as the remaining members of the Schiff. The three bury their comrades' weapons, and go off to fight the Corpse Corps at the museum, alongside Saya and Hagi. Despite the cooperation between the two groups, Karman still scolds Lulu and Moses for being around Saya and accepting blood packets from Kai. He storms off in a huff when Lulu expresses her desire to see Okinawa, and the hope that maybe the remaining three will survive. James later confronts Moses and convinces him that the only way to save a Thorn-afflicted Karman is to kill Kai, so as Moses is chasing Kai around New York, James reveals the truth to Karman - There is no cure for the Thorn. Realizing that his friend is making a huge mistake, Karman begrudgingly drinks the spare blood packets and goes to find Moses. He manages to find them in Central Park, and intercepts a spike meant for Kai. Karman convinces Moses to give up his pursuit, and they leave, but not before giving Kai their weapons, and asking him to give them to Lulu. He and Moses later commit suicide by removing their hoods in direct sunlight, but only after convincing themselves of how far they'd come since Khilbet, and that Lulu would be fine with her new friends to take care of her. So, as a flower grows through a crack in the concrete, and twin green flames burn bright behind it, the two men take their lives, leaving Lulu as the last living member of the Schiff. Category:Characters Category:The Schiff Category:Chiropteran Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Anime Characters